ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Nikita Konstantinova
Multiple Choice Quiz 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. : Polina Zvereva was a relic of a large family. A family who were either famous or infamous for something or the other. The latter clause of that life was something Alian Konstantinov could relate to. And the reason he couldn't relate to the first? He had never had any siblings, and both of his parents had "disappeared" mysteriously shortly after his third birthday; he was raised by his uncle, who would never tell him any more other than that his parents were a pair of Aurors who had an interesting perspective on the justice system and, indeed, justice itself. The Konstantinovs and Zverevs both were pure-blooded families, so it's certainly unsurprising that it was the Russian school of magic, Koldovstvoretz, that pushed the husband-and-wife to-be together. It is likewise unsurprising that Alian, who had experienced little of family, might want a big one. Polina wasn't initially keen on the idea, but acquiesced later upon seeing precisely how important it was to him. : Alian and Polina had no less than sixteen ''children, of which Nikita is the eighth. The middle one. How did the parents garner the money for such a large family? Firstly, there was a considerable sum on account of Alian's uncle; and secondly, Alian got into politics. There was a surprising amount of money to be had in that profession if you knew where to find it. Polina, the fashionista, begrudgingly fulfilled the life of carer until she abruptly decided the eldest of the siblings were old enough to "assist" with the childcare. Unfortunately, the two eldest, Viktoria and Karina, were perhaps the worst childcarers, '''ever'. This is all the more apparent when you consult the pie chart of time spent with their younger siblings ''versus ''time spent with each other, ''and this only grew more lopsided as they, too, grew. (Very few of them have the privilege of a close relationship with either one. Her younger brother Dmitri – Dima – does. One day Nikita will ask how he manages it.) : However, Alian aspired for better for his children's magical education than Koldovstvoretz had offered him. Thus, just before Viktoria turned eleven, the family was abruptly uprooted and replanted in Illinois. Nikita was barely a year old, being a full decade younger than her oldest sibling. Raised in Illinois with occasional trips back to their homeland, Nikita sounds and seems quite American. Many of her siblings are American citizens automatically, by virtue of being born there. Growing up, as aforementioned she was quite distant with her eldest two siblings, not least because they were both at Ilvermorny in many of her earliest years, but she idolised the next two, the twins. Mikhail and Yuliya. : There is tension between her and her closest elder sibling, because she turned out to be the only child of Alian and Polina not to possess magical powers. Polina shunned her after that, and although unfairly, her sibling blames ''Nikita ''for promptly having her first sign in close proximity to that discovery, saying it is the reason for their estrangement. Which is stupid, of course, the small fire Nikita set in the back garden was more worrying than anything. (Polina was almost too proud to be angry about her roses. ''Almost.) And thus, it became clear that she would be attending Ilvermorny like her siblings before her. (God knew what Viktoria and Karina were doing with their lives by this point. They didn't check in and she didn't much mind it.) : Starting at Ilvermorny, Nikita was chosen by only one house, ___. The siblings closer to her in age reassured her that this was normal. Her focus went onto her studies, desiring to best her older siblings in any way she could, but she made a good friend, ____. : ____ was a Thunderbird, who drew Nikita gradually out of her study-centric shell, until finally in eighth grade she cracked and joined the ____ Quodpot team. Over the past two years she has really come out of her shell, forming a more healthy relationship with her studies (although whether the same could be said of other things...) as well as a very healthy relationship of the romantic variety with ____. While she's out to most of her siblings, she remains closeted to her mother, and trusts her family not to tell her. This summer, Nikita received a letter, stating that she had been chosen as ____ Quidditch Captain. : This year is going to be interesting. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. : Now, Nikita may not be your typical head-down, face-in-a-book Horned Serpent; in fact, one might go so far as to say she certainly isn't. Perhaps her Ilvermorny life isn't as focused around study as it was on the day she stepped up to the platform, but that thirst for knowledge has never truly gone away. She simply indulges it in the classroom environment, and in late sleepless nights, rather than it being as all-encompassing as it used to be. Nikita Konstantinova is an observant young woman who likes to put her intellects into use by reading people, and can often get a fairly good first impression. However, when it comes to reading her own emotions, she's generally less ''successful. She hasn't quite deduced that this is simply because she has no desire to deal with them. : Her louder outward personality is the one that's made her popular throughout much of Ilvermorny, especially since she was declared Horned Serpent Quodpot Captain. The side of her that's centered around her extrovertism, desire to have a good time as well as succeed academically, and find enough friends so that she can move out of her parents' the moment she comes of age. Nikita is hell-bent on winning the Quodpot Cup in her first year as Captain, and she's not a good loser. Her competitive nature comes out in all its fire and fury on the pitch, fierce energy she channels into the game. However, she is a good leader, and her smarts play into the strategism necessary. : One other thing young Nikita is renowned for is the trademark Konstantinov(a) snark. It started with their oldest daughter and has lasted right through to the middle of sixteen children. Nikita is not one to hold back for the sake of someone's ego. Indeed, she has a tendency to be very blunt, and she's stubborn enough to see a fight through to its bitter end. However, behind the snark and smarts and competitive nature, she is secretly very self-deprecating, and seeks the approval of her parents and siblings. She almost thinks she needs the approval that comes with being popular. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? :She is a '''pure-blood'. However, following her father's directive on the matter of blood status rather than her mother, she tends to disregard that entirely, much like the rest of her siblings. 4) In which grade is your character? : Nikita is in the tenth '''grade. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Nikita3.jpg Nikita2.jpg Nikita1.jpg Nikita's FC is '''Bridget Rose Satterlee. 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) : This is my second '''character and neither of them are exotic. ---- ''Open Ended Questions'' 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? *'Cedar '– Sharp of mind and quick of wit, Nikita adheres strongly to the wandlore maxim'' you will never fool the cedar carrier''. Likewise, she shares the cedar wood's proclivity for strength of character and loyalty; a wand made of cedar is truly the young Konstantinova's true match. *'''Hippocampus Scale – Though the scale's name comes from the creature, and not the portion of the brain, this core is most naturally aligned with those with tenacity and intelligence. 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What is your character's patronus? Why? : Nikita's patronus is a raven. Ravens are shrewd birds, a symbol of waiting for the right moment in order to snatch advantage from a situation (much like Nikita in her favoured game of Quodpot.) This patronus is also quite common amongst generations of the Konstantinovs. 3) If they were able to determine their future, what would they want it to look like? : Nikita would imagine herself married '''to her girlfriend. They'd have seen the world like they'd always wanted to, and had prosperous Quodpot careers so they had enough for their children to be comfortable in the future, before she became an Auror like she's always dreamed of. 4) Where does your character's strengths lie as a human being? What are their biggest faults? : '''Strengths :: Intelligence, loyalty, force of will : Weaknesses :: Stubbornness, self-deprecation, overcommitment Comments Category:Sorted